


Crazy y Cubano

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alien Clark, Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 第一章蝙超，第二章超蝙，均有逆向提及；两章没有必然联系





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章蝙超，第二章超蝙，均有逆向提及；两章没有必然联系

“肯特来了，星球日报。”

布鲁斯从文件中抬起头，他这阵子被白葡萄牙人搞到焦头烂额，差点忘了这事。

还是自己叫他来的呢，布鲁斯想起来。星球表示想做个人物侧写，布鲁斯知道他们其实是想挖到他和卢瑟合作的细节。他们本来可能想派他们的王牌来撬开亿万富翁的嘴，但是，让肯特来，他说。

肯特走进来，穿着快要撑爆的成衣西装。这对于他自己和衣服来说都是种折磨，布鲁斯惋惜地想。他大概对报社的安排不大满意，鉴于他一直在躲避布鲁斯的视线而到处打量着室内的布置，目光在每件装置上停留不超过三秒，还以为躲在镜片后面就很安全。

“我们可以去沙发那，如果你喜欢那幅画。”布鲁斯站起来，隔着办公桌跟他握手，随后建议道。

肯特直接放弃了辩解，跟着他走过去，坐在长沙发的一端。画就在他背后，酒柜也是，而他没有回头。布鲁斯倒了两杯威士忌，用闲聊的口气说道：“我喜欢六十年代，虽然那时候咱们都还没出生呢，但那真是好时候。”

他把时间这个词咬在嘴边，在心里数着冰块：“你喜欢吗肯特先生？”

肯特不懂他在说什么，或者他懂了一部分，这解释了他浑身的拘谨：“我，不太了解。”

“因为他们不喝酒不会开始工作。”布鲁斯直接越过他的肩，把酒杯放在他手里。昨夜的追踪行动持续了一整晚，在布鲁斯意料之外，结果就是他只来得及回家换掉蝙蝠装再冲个澡，所以如果现在肯特能闻到他，那将是完全的火药气味。他不喜欢，但他得忍忍。

肯特俯身把杯子放下，再度坐直身子，对他的拖延表示出不满：“我来自的地方，人们总是先把工作做好。”

布鲁斯可没打算从这就放弃，他自在地绕到沙发另一头坐下来，向后伸展身体，腰靠着扶手：“那是在哪？”

“堪萨斯。”记者扬了扬手中的录音笔，按下开关后放在茶几上，又向着他的方向推了一下，“我们可以开始了吗，韦恩先生？”

“我还以为我们早就开始了，自从……原谅我，”布鲁斯真地用一种略带歉意的微笑对着他，“酒会是哪天来着？”

上周四，对方不情愿地提醒。是的是的，从上周四开始。布鲁斯试着把杯子搁在自己的大腿上，但似乎没法保持平衡。他又多尝试了几次，间或回答着对他俩来说都太过于例行公事的问题。肯特的问题真的很无聊，恐怕甚至不是他自己写的提纲，他好用的小脑袋却把它们都记下来了。

“您和卢瑟先生真的有合作计划吗？”

“我不知道，莱克斯对此怎么说？事实上，他是怎么跟你 _说_ 的？”

肯特皱起眉头，到这会他应该终于意识到布鲁斯在干什么了，费了够久的时间来确认。这使得他垂下眼睛重新组织语言，布鲁斯等了一会。

“我们还没有跟卢瑟先生取得直接联系，您或许可以先发表一下您的意见？”

这样的等待结果令布鲁斯不免失望，不过肯特努力维持平衡的样子也让这一切变得不那么沉闷。冰快要化完了，布鲁斯在把它放到一边之前喝了最后一口。

“不不，你得明白，他是提出 _要求_ 的那一个，莱克斯集团才是你们该追着的对象。”

“那么我猜我们的采访还没开始就结束了。”记者的嘴巴抿起来，意味着他有点被惹恼了。

他并不是唯一一个耐心耗尽的人。布鲁斯非常善于让自己变成一个难搞的谈话对象，但现在不是个施展话术的适合时机。他决定让步调加快点，于是伸手关掉了克拉克的录音笔：“但我给你留了更长的时间，确切而言，是从现在开始整个下午，如果我们跳过午餐。”

克拉克没有动，没有站起来，没有离开，没有说话。他一动不动地坐在那，他在听着，沉默地鼓励着布鲁斯走近他，把一条腿探进他岔开的两腿之间的空间。布鲁斯有些居高临下地望着他，用食指勾掉那副装饰性质微薄的全框眼镜，指尖因此轻轻划过他的鼻梁。

“你戴的笨重眼镜是为了遮住这对天堂一样的眼睛吗？”布鲁斯说不清克拉克是什么时候自我劝服放下了心中的纠结，但此刻他已经能够目不转睛地直视布鲁斯的眼睛了。当他这么做的时候，看起来仿佛比百分之百还要专注，布鲁斯不知道他是怎么做到的。他舔湿嘴唇，在注视之下继续说完准备好的说辞：“我很喜欢它们，尤其是你跪着，努力抬着眼看我的样子，我爱死那个了。”

他在说话的同时确实想起了描述中的场景。克拉克有着他无法撼动分毫的臂力，但他会任由自己的手被攥住，或者温顺地张开他的嘴，当布鲁斯这样要求的时候。这个念头让布鲁斯欲火焚身，他觉得他们已经说了够多废话了，他曲起腿，膝盖落在沙发坐垫上紧贴着克拉克胯部。克拉克也勃起了，布鲁斯急切地捧着他的脸俯身想要吻上去。

然而克拉克打断了他：“真的？韦恩先生，你喜欢那样吗？”他依然看着布鲁斯，纯粹的专注，神色没有丝毫变化，好像他们两人滚烫相通的欲望与他毫无关系。布鲁斯想不通他是该死的怎么做到的，也没听懂他在说什么。

他停下，于是克拉克可以把一只手搭在他的手上，接着说：“你那天发情了，但你看上去一点都不好——你看起来很不舒服，所以我想要帮你。我那时真的想帮帮你，虽然我不知道那是怎么回事。”

克拉克的拇指缓缓地来回摩挲他的手背，饱含着慰藉的性质，而布鲁斯则完全愣住了。他不明白克拉克的意思。布鲁斯回想着那个晚上发生的事情，试图从中摸索出克拉克话中的喻指，却发现这个过程分外艰难。除了几个足以湮灭理智的感官细节，他的记忆一片混乱。刚才还在眼前生动重演的景象变得模糊破碎，皮肉柔软与骨头硬度的美妙触感则将自己嵌回他的手上，信息素交融带来的快感和成结的剧烈冲动重新灌入脑海，鞭挞着驱使人疯狂渴求更多，怎样都行，只要能够成结，给他更多。

在这以后，他回归清醒，而且从未从此清醒过。他看着对他说出这番话的克拉克，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛完全可以吞没布鲁斯，但他没有。

“那现在呢？”布鲁斯问。蓝眼睛变得迷惑，他又问了一遍：“你现在看我觉得怎么样？”

克拉克意外地脸红了，他的微笑却坦率无比：“你现在看起来好极了，先生。”

布鲁斯不禁也笑了，因为他知道自己现在看起来一定苍白又疲倦，但他明白克拉克的意思，克拉克也明白他的。他可以索要一个吻了，除非他决定等等，喝掉你的威士忌吧，苦工结束了，他对堪萨斯之子说。

克拉克喝光了他的酒，并给了他一个掺着融化冰块的酒味的吻。那个吻逐渐挪移到嘴角，下巴和脖颈，他的手仍然握着布鲁斯的，软绵绵的嘴唇贴着布鲁斯来不及刮掉的胡茬：“我得确定你想要这个，为此我不介意你稍微主动点。”他不断地吻他，一秒都离不开布鲁斯的皮肤，还眷恋不舍地轻轻舔咬着他刚刚留下的吻痕，“我有幸操过一位 Alpha 了，正好可以试试别的。 ”

“小心许愿。”布鲁斯温柔地扳过他的脸来吻他，另一只手伸进裤子里抚摸他灼热的阴茎。克拉克不自觉地挺了挺身将自己送向他，他的呻吟也被布鲁斯悉数吞下。而当他的手爬上布鲁斯的腰带扣时，后者意识到他必须暂时抽身去拿润滑剂和安全套。他从办公桌下层的抽屉把它们拿出来，快步朝着克拉克走回去。克拉克已经脱掉紧绷的外套，他的双唇吻肿了，面颊带着亲热所致的潮红，这有那么几秒钟让他显得像个刚刚从大巴车上下来、除了背包一无所有的年轻人。

情欲折磨着布鲁斯，舔舐他的心口与腹部。他让克拉克转过身去撑着靠背，扯下他的裤子，又紧又翘的屁股露出来。布鲁斯喉咙发痒，此前所有的下流幻想随之涌现，甚至还有更多，而他从未比这一刻更加需要自制和耐心。他艰难地吞咽唾液，把手放在这个漂亮屁股上，感受到克拉克的肌肉由于紧张而在皮肤之下滑动。

他放入手指的时候，克拉克没能忍住惊叫。第一次。布鲁斯安抚地握住他的阴茎，以与另外那只手同样的频率套弄着。克拉克小幅地摆着腰在布鲁斯手中抽送，同时也令体内的手指能够将他打开更多。

“你可以射在这儿，别担心。”布鲁斯低声告诉他，加入了第三根手指。克拉克的衬衫被汗水打湿了一大片，变得透明的布料贴着微微发颤的肩胛，他听话地射了，并在布鲁斯把手抬到他面前时吮掉了自己的精液。高热的口腔让布鲁斯的脑袋嗡嗡响，他掰开克拉克的臀瓣，挺身插入正因突然空虚而一收一张的穴道。

毫无经验的肌肉痉挛着对抗入侵，而布鲁斯蛮横地一直顶到深处，直到他被完全地吞进去。克拉克的头深深垂着，布鲁斯能感觉到他在努力接纳他。他等到最里面的肠壁不再紧紧缠着他，便开始浅浅地抽插来帮助克拉克放松。

克拉克一点一点地被他操开，紧绷的内壁逐渐化为湿软，从抗拒变成了火热的欢迎。布鲁斯抽送的幅度愈发加大，几乎尽数抽出的时候，克拉克忽然说：“别。”他顿了顿，“别出去。”

布鲁斯捏了捏他的臀肉，安慰道：“好了，我保证你会喜欢。”他说着继续退到仅仅龟头卡着穴口再用力插回去，接着又做了几次。克拉克呼吸过激呛到了自己，他咳嗽着，绞着布鲁斯的阴茎，那东西每一下都挤着绞成一团的穴肉碾过去。大腿拍打着臀部，震颤一直传到他覆盖其上的手掌。

“顶到你的嗓子眼了是吗？好男孩，你记得我是怎么做的。”布鲁斯的话使克拉克想要把咳嗽憋回去，嗓子里发出呜呜的声音。

“啊，别，天呐布鲁斯。这，啊，这太好了。”他再张开嘴时只吐出破碎的词句，在布鲁斯的频率慢下来的时候请求着他再做一次。而布鲁斯只是伏在他耳边轻声告诉他，这不是由他决定的。克拉克绝望地呻吟抗议，一旦他这样做，布鲁斯就得吻他，用舌头填补他的不满。

布鲁斯改变着角度，用坚硬的前端捣弄甬道中不同的位置，可他所有的动作都一样换来赞同的颤抖。他忍不住拍了一下克拉克的屁股：“帮帮我，克拉克，帮我找到你的那个小按钮。”

不完全是因为被打了屁股，克拉克的身体明显有几秒僵住了，但他紧接着补偿似地迎着布鲁斯的阴茎向后坐。他的头重新垂下去，粗重地喘息着：“我不知道，这可能，啊，布鲁斯，有点难——”

他忽然不出声了，丁点声音都没有，布鲁斯断定他找到了他想要的，在一瞬间清空了记者背下了所有问题的好头脑。

他又试了几下，随后立刻快速地抽插起来，狠狠碾磨那个让这小镇男孩竟然害羞不已的部位。克拉克的嘴巴大大地张着，这会连他的呻吟声都不再是有意识为之，而成了干涩的喉咙中被布鲁斯断续挤出的一堆音节。始作俑者也同样临近高潮，节奏渐渐打乱，他的气味充斥了整间办公室，连他自己都闻得到，不过他想克拉克不会介意。他甚至觉得如果克拉克不是个 Beta ，他或许都不用发情就会在他温暖的身体里成结了，就现在。

布鲁斯低吼着埋入最深处。他伏在克拉克身上直到高潮结束，而后吻着他的后颈等待两人呼吸平复。克拉克跪坐下去，阴茎从他体内滑出，布鲁斯解下安全套并把裤子拉到腰上，几乎是躺回沙发里。性的快乐褪去之后他才感受到腰和背隐隐的酸痛，以及一夜未眠的疲惫。他半闭着双眼，因而未能看到克拉克靠近，直至他的身躯贴着布鲁斯压下来。他看起来就像是个拥抱派，事实的确如此。

他汗湿散乱的一头卷发在布鲁斯耳际厮磨，不安分的手则在他胯下摸了一会，在发觉他确实是累了之后便停下来。然而布鲁斯知道他又硬了，不应期短得吓人的小子。他把手插进克拉克的卷发里：“给我几分钟，堪萨斯男孩，然后再兑现上周四的承诺——而且你最好再想想别的，我给你留的时间还有好一会儿才到呢。”

等到布鲁斯再次睁开眼睛，屋子里已经一片漆黑。唯一的光源来自他脚边，克拉克坐在地毯上，戴回他的眼镜，盯着手机不停打字。他旷工半天，大概得编出一整篇稿子才行。

克拉克忽然回过头看他，好像听见他眨眼睛的声音似的。布鲁斯侧过身，身上搭着的东西滑下去，他没来得及接住，克拉克接住了。是他的不合身的西装外套。

布鲁斯在有限的空间里翻来覆去舒展身体，问他为什么不开灯。

“恕我直言，你这里东西很难找，不管是灯的开关还是门钥匙。”克拉克放下手机，在黑暗中回答。布鲁斯这才想起来他从他刚进来就按下了桌子里的遥控门锁，记者被一个自己昏睡过去的人关在这个房间一下午，而他最大的抱怨就是一句“恕我直言”。

布鲁斯有些庆幸现在不会被人看到他懊恼的脸色，他想从沙发上下来，担心踢到克拉克。于是他只说了声 “ 头 ” ，就听见一阵沙沙声，克拉克会意地让开，并在他起身后提醒他小心茶几： “ 在你右前方。 ”

布鲁斯成功避开危险，来到办公桌边摸索了一会，按下的第一个按钮打开了窗户的遮板。月光逐层倾轧到他身上，这天湿度很小。布鲁斯看到另一面墙边的立钟上的时间，隐约记起他有个已经错过的约会。

他没意识到自己把这个说了出来，直到克拉克走进月光照亮的范围： “ 那我很抱歉，但我必须走了。我得看完大都会队对哥谭队的录播，装作在现场。 ”

布鲁斯点点头以示理解，一点更亲密的表示或许也无可厚非，但他斟酌了一下，对克拉克重申道： “ 直到下一次。 ” 仿佛有意使这成为什么秘语。

“直到下一次，布鲁斯。”克拉克向他颔首致意，轻快地走出他的办公室。

 


	2. Chapter 2

一个异乡人。

不是英雄，也不是魔鬼，而是来自另一个地方，星球，之人。超人来自氪星，克拉克来自堪萨斯，他不得不认真考虑布鲁斯说这话的意图。克拉克可以试着说服自己那只是一个游戏，在公共场合互相挑衅的身份情趣，但布鲁斯总是有个意图。

所以他们有必要来谈谈这个问题，虽然他们谈过的话已经够多了。因为，事实上，克拉克觉得自己可能有点爱上了哥谭人。他发现他总是对世界别无所求而又对自己苛责过多，浮夸躯壳下苦修者的灵魂，仅仅前者就足以令常人望而生畏。克拉克则企图打开他的壳，并对内里的全部怀有期待。克拉克对自己很有信心，却得首先确定布鲁斯同样愿意承受他的全部，他们有必要谈谈超人问题。

而不是像现在，布鲁斯醉醺醺地伏在他身上，肆无忌惮地磨蹭两人胯部。这一切是在哪走偏了，克拉克得想想。或许从他一进来看到桌子上不是茶点而是酒杯的时候，就该意识到今晚不是悄悄话之夜——这取决于各人对悄悄话的定义，他的显然不同于正朝他耳朵里吐热气的亿万美元宝贝。早一会时，布鲁斯还会调侃他这次想做访问要先喝了酒，入门随俗，这会他把自己喝醉了，一直含混地咕哝。

布鲁斯显然很久没醉过，眩晕使他很快乐，但又有点无所适从。他的挑逗都多少失了准头，一点隔着裤子的摩擦让他像个心急的小伙子。克拉克喜欢这个，但他必须控制好别让事态过火。布鲁斯没在帮他。

他告诉布鲁斯自己听不清他在说什么，请大点声。布鲁斯则忽然正色，用手撑在克拉克胸口，煞有介事地指指头顶：“阿福。”他顿了顿，酒精正在进一步发挥作用，“阿福听得见一切。”

宣言过后，他将头重新搭在克拉克肩上，咬着耳朵对他说了一大堆不适宜让阿福或基本上任何人听到的话。布鲁斯没在帮他，反而增添了麻烦。他的提议使人在惊讶之余难免蠢蠢欲动，可是克拉克不能答应他。不要答应醉酒之人的邀请，送他们回家，而不是他们所说的任何地方。保护自己，照顾他人，来自肯特家的伦理观。

克拉克于是就着布鲁斯搂着他的姿势将他抱起来，这极为冒险，但他没有别的办法把这个大高个弄到床上去，唯有祈祷布鲁斯第二天确实什么都不会记得。不过如果他全然忘了，或许又有些可惜。他大概从没被谁这么抱过，以后也不会有别人做得到。克拉克因而觉得他可以多抱抱他，甚至抱着他飞到云上面去，那不失为一个令人印象深刻的好办法。

克拉克小心地把人放到床上，解开布鲁斯绕在他脖子上的胳膊，旋即又被拖入一个吻中。“你的力气真大，别浪费在这种事上。”布鲁斯说道，半闭着眼睛，兴奋着发困，直到后者彻底压倒前者。他本想吹个口哨，但他的手从克拉克的领子滑下来，睡着了。

这远不是他第一次在克拉克面前神志浑噩，相反地，他似乎总是很累，被过量的工作和社会活动弄得精疲力尽。若克拉克足够轻佻冒失，大可以写一篇关于布鲁斯 · 韦恩的嗜睡癖的专稿。

取而代之地，克拉克把被子盖在他身上，心里希望他能安稳地睡到天亮。余下的几个小时够克拉克出去巡视一圈，之后再回来好好研究一下布鲁斯的提案中他尚不了解的几项。

布鲁斯未能如他所愿，而是被一个梦弄醒了。与他习以为常的噩梦相比，这个梦安静也简单得多：超人，或曰他的尸体，飘浮在太空中。他全身的肌肉极度萎缩，水分吸干的皮肤紧绷着，脸颊深深陷入头骨。蓝色的制服依然包裹着这具怪异的身躯，仿佛是一道扼死自己的最后防线。他闭着眼，无法确定眼皮之下还剩什么。

而布鲁斯静止地注视着这一切。超人的红披风被宇宙的气息吹动，枯槁的手被托起又放下，布鲁斯只能看着。梦中的他并非一个可以自控的个体，而只是一双观看的眼睛。这双眼睛合上又睁开，布鲁斯便醒了。

窗外依旧漆黑，醉酒的头痛隐隐地游荡，布鲁斯没费心去查看时钟。他翻了个身，再次醒来的时候克拉克就出现在他眼前了。他俩侧卧相对，克拉克脸上慢慢浮现出笑容，他睁开眼睛，对布鲁斯说早上好。

“你去哪了？”他们交换了一个早安吻，布鲁斯懒洋洋地问道。

“补习了一些人类「交往」课，你想检验一下学习成果吗？”克拉克得意地操练着他的双关语，并没领会到布鲁斯提问的核心。他指的是他在大半夜离开这个隐蔽偏僻的湖畔屋，但是，啊，他学得不错。

克拉克握住了他的阴茎，并垂下头含住他的乳头。布鲁斯忍不住低声笑起来，抚摸着克拉克的卷发：“到底是谁在散布这些关于男性乳头敏感点的谣言。”

即便嘴上这么说，克拉克的牙齿还是让他发出了嘶嘶的气声。那有点疼，但是隐含着微妙愉悦的那一类疼法，像是伤口愈合。坚硬的牙齿轻轻捻着，布鲁斯「并非敏感」的乳头充血了，将克拉克施加其上的每一分力气放大十倍。然而布鲁斯咬住了槽牙，不肯承认自己的误判。

“你应该小心些，滑雪的时候。”克拉克的吻掠过他胸口连成片的伤疤。他显然做足了追踪布鲁斯·韦恩季节性动向的功课，替他本人说出了那个没人会相信的蹩脚借口。布鲁斯花了一秒钟去担心克拉克可能的追问，但他立刻意识到这位记者此时更关心如何用行动而非言语折磨他——或许两者兼有。克拉克将自己拉后了一些，空出来的那只手代替嘴随意地揉捏着已经挺立到极限的肉粒。他问布鲁斯是否想要他对另外一边也同样地照顾，说这话时还挂着那副无辜的早安微笑。

布鲁斯完全勃起的阴茎也被他圈在手中，似乎没剩多少选择。

“一声‘请’不会伤到任何人。”他善于学习的男友笑着说。

布鲁斯叹了口气：“请你快些做你想做的吧，好先生。”

克拉克对此很满意，压着他的肩让他的后背陷入床单，他跨在布鲁斯身上，两根阴茎贴在一起。他用舌头舔硬布鲁斯另一侧乳头，随后伏在那抬眼瞧着他：“你昨晚也是这么说的。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头。

“我可以对你做我想做的任何事，在我把你绑起来以后。”克拉克又咬了他一下，随着话语吐在他皮肤上的热气令布鲁斯呻吟出声。布鲁斯别无选择，除了咬定自己从未提出过此种要求之外，他叫克拉克说下去。

“你要我在窗前操你，用不着拉上窗帘，用不着安全套。”克拉克向他所说的那样挺腰，两人的前液混在一起让他的手打滑，“你会射在玻璃上，而我可以射在你身体里。你的Alpha身体不是为了容纳精液的，但我可以例外。”

布鲁斯的呻吟越发大声，他攥紧了克拉克的头发：“继续。”然而克拉克却牵着他的手向下，挤过两人紧贴着的腹股沟。克拉克退开了一些，腾出手拿来润滑液朝着布鲁斯下腹挤出来。

“准备好自己。”他拉着布鲁斯的手抹开那些凉液，回到下方的穴口，推入一个指节。布鲁斯听了他的命令，这简直性感极了，继续将手指推向体内，感受自己火热肠壁抽动着的热切。

而克拉克真地说了下去：“还有镜子，你说你要把房间贴满镜子，好让我看看你是怎么干我的屁股——你就是这么想的，从第一天开始。”

他的语气依然那么冷静客观，就好像在跟他核对什么通篇胡扯的采访稿似的。布鲁斯从未跟记者约会过，他希望不是所有都有这个坏毛病。这个念头只在布鲁斯大脑浅层停留了一瞬间，在他用力撑开穴道，被自己的手指操到高声浪叫之前。他的阴茎不断吐出前液，绝望地在空气中穿刺着。他想要克拉克的手，而他即将得到更好的。

“你是个正直的人，布鲁斯，但你也能下流得让我惊讶。”克拉克顺着他的肌肉一路吻下去，那方向激起布鲁斯一阵兴奋的颤抖，“同样地，我不能对一个喝醉的人做任何事，但那不代表我不能躲进浴室握住我自己的家伙，想着你的话，想着你……”

克拉克掰开布鲁斯的腿，将他的膝盖架在肩上，俯身含住布鲁斯的阴茎，这几乎让他哽咽了。“是的是的把你的大家伙塞进来！”布鲁斯想抽出自己的手，却被按住手腕。克拉克再度动用了他那股古怪的伟力，压着布鲁斯就像要把整只手都推进去那样不容置疑。布鲁斯战栗着绷紧双腿，对克拉克的信任克制着自身挣扎反抗的冲动，直到那人撤销了压迫。

布鲁斯感到更多的试探，克拉克按摩着入口处的褶皱，随后探入两根手指。他手上的润滑液带来的新一轮凉意很快被布鲁斯熟透的穴道融化，化为两人手指绞缠之间的黏腻缓冲。克拉克追着他的手指勾在一起玩什么类似十指相扣的把戏，该死的就在他的前列腺上，还有他的喉咙裹着布鲁斯的龟头该死地生理吞咽。一切都这么对这么好该死的人类交媾课该死的检验成果。

布鲁斯攥着床单，指甲扣入掌中。他高潮了，而他的身体甚至还没正式开始释放信息素。快感和宿醉充斥着他的脑袋，片刻之内布鲁斯的视野变得有些混沌，他缓缓地眨了眨眼，克拉克已经来到他上方。他的吻使他俩口鼻之间充满了布鲁斯的味道，克拉克曾经抗议过的味道现在在布鲁斯自己的舌尖灼烧他，而他甘之如饴。

克拉克的阴茎如他所愿地插进来了，布鲁斯眉头蹙着，用虚浮气声表达站不住脚的抗拒：“克拉克，我不能……”

“我会把你操到勃起，把你操射，韦恩先生。”克拉克拨开他额前的头发，在他纠集的眉心落下亲吻，说话时嘴唇扫过他的眉毛。

布鲁斯垂着眼睛接受了这个延长的吻，他费了一会工夫才发现自己嘴角上扬，又费了一会让那个笑容带上一丝适宜的挑衅意味。他仰起头注视着克拉克：“你是否还会射在我里面就像你说的那样，然后我们可以到浴室去？”

“是的，好先生。”克拉克发出有些挫败的笑声，温热的身体塌下来，与布鲁斯紧密相依。


End file.
